sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Relivax Strom
Relivax is a 20 year old echidna, hailing from the Thunder District of Shiro. He is a Shironan born with the element of Lightning, one of the more rarer elements of that region. About Name: Reilly 'Relivax' Strom. Gender: Male Age: 20 Alignment: Chaotic Good Species: Echidna Race: Shironan Family Pacha the Echidna - Older Brother Lumen Flash - Foster Father Umbra Faynt - Foster Uncle Personality Relivax is what some people would consider a 'free soul'. Appearance Relivax's muzzle is colored tan, with no fringes of fuzz on either cheek. The rest of his body is colored a persion blue with no extra markings on his body. This lack of markings is special in that he, like some echidnas, does not have an actual mark on his chest; no crescents, nothing. However, you wouldn't be able to tell as he is rarely seen without some assortment of upper clothing on. He has short chin length hair that he usually styles in a wind swept style, with only a few small strands of hair in his face. His tail has only one bend. Relivax has red irises, black pupils, and white sclera. His body shape is that of an athlete who specializes in running. He has a lean body. However, it's been noted that when his powers are in use; his irises will turn an electric neon blue and his pupils will turn white. Relivax wears a short-sleeved white t-shirt with no extra colorings. On top of this shirt is a black longcoat that he keeps closed, with the coat's sleeves tied down by athletic tape to prevent drag. His hands are covered by black fingerless gloves that cut off at the first bend of his fingers, and a small square cut out of the top of the gloves. He wears a pair of black pants that, like his coat, has the leggings tied down by athletic tape. Sometimes, he'll take his coat off. Skills Abilities Relivax is not someone built for strength, and he knows it. However, what he lacks in strength, he focuses on speed. Even without his powers, he's easily naturally faster than most of the people he's made friends, or enemies, of; which is why he instead chooses to focus on this instead. He's also quite agile, and capitalizes on this by practicing parkour, using both his natural speed and agility to get around quickly and completely unobstructed. He also practices the style of kickboxing, mainly focusing on the part that involves kicking. He uses this in tandem with his powers to deliver quick and fast blows while moving from place to place. However, as said before, Relivax isn't built for power; and as such isn't as durable as someone who is. He can handle some blows relatively well, but anything stronger than someone with normal strength and is punching at full strength, and he risks quite a lot of damage. He makes up for this fragile aspect of his by never staying in the same place long enough for someone reach him. Relivax is also a good dancer, believe it or not. It helps him keep in motion. Powers Relivax is one of the Shironans born with the ability to control Electricity, and can do so however he pleases. He's able to absorb it, expel it, create it, even change himself into it for a brief time. He's able to use Electricity to amplify his physical abilities, and is often able to deliver rapid kicks with it. His usage of the element has amplified his already high speed and reflexes to a point where he's now one of the fastest people among his group, only challenged by the wind elemental, Rayna Sundo. When in combat, he will infuse his strikes with electricity. He is also capable of focusing and shaping the electricity he dispels into lightning bolts, though he rarely uses this style of attack. Relivax is both at a disadvantage and advantage when he goes up against Water Elementals. He's at an advantage when fighting Metal Elementals. He's extremely weak against Earth Elementals. Relationships Allies Vulkan Ferno: Words cannot describe the kind of friendship these two have, well one can. Vitriolic. Not a day goes by when Relivax teases Vulkan to the point of annoyance for the red hedgehog, and not a day goes by when Relivax immediately runs after biting off more than he can chew. Despite this, the two are friends and will usually have each other's back. When they aren't giving insults to each other. Yma Rayn: Like his friendship with Vulkan, the bond Yma and Relivax have is vitriolic. It also stands to reason that the two usually serve as conflicting forces in the trio; considering Relivax's smart-aleck attitude conflicts with Yma's no nonsense personality. However, it is known that his sense of humor can often get her to crack a smile, even if she usually punches him later on. The two are friends and usually have each other's back, though Yma has been known to call him an idiot, much like she does with Vulkan. Beatrice the Deer: Blizzard the Cat: Let it be known that these two are quite literally, a match when it comes to their ability of snark. Whatever Relivax throws at her, she throws back with equal force. Because of this Relivax sees Blizzard as both a friend and as a worthy rival; it helps that she's the only one capable to pulling pranks on him, such as freezing the ground he runs on. It also helps that he can often times make her fur stand on end as well. Neutral Silerow the Fox: Don't let the cordial greetings between these two fool you; Silerowe and Relivax do NOT get along. The two can stand each other enough to work together, but they often lock horns with each other more than they do anyone else. For Silerowe, he can't stand Relivax's wisecracking; and often berates him for it. Relivax just thinks that Silerowe's a jackass. It's usually Vulkan or Yma that breaks them up, Yma more so. Pacha the Echidna: Relivax's older brother, only neither brother has actually seen each other in a while, due to Pacha having left home a few years ago. After a reunion, the two had an earnest dislike of each other due to their conflicting views. A while later, the dislike simmered down and the two can now stand each other's presence. But the dislike's not gone completely and such the two will butt heads whenever they engage into a conversation that the two don't see eye to eye on. Enemies Vesp the Weasel: Umbra Trivia *Relivax has been used as an outlet numerous times in his life, most often by Blizzard or Yma for a great deal of plugs. *Relivax is actually the second Echidna I've ever made, Tytan doesn't count as he was never truly introduced as an echidna. Burnstro neither, though this might change as he has been revamped. Relivas has been revamped the most of my characters. *Relivax was also an anti counterpart to a canon character. He came from Knuckles. *His name, Relivax, also started out as a typical echidna name from the old continuity. I didn't want to get rid of the name so I kept it as a mix up. *He also started out blue from the common idea of 'Red vs Blue'. Someone pointed out that Green was the opposite of Red and well...He's still blue! :D *Relivax is straight, and perfectly fine with it. Category:Males Category:Echidnas Category:Elemental Abilities